


Little Moon

by Loki_Anansi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter Quill Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Anansi/pseuds/Loki_Anansi
Summary: Meredith Quill will always be there to remind her son that he will surviveEven if he feels like that's the exact opposite





	Little Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Another story inspired by a tweet from the Richard Siken bot on Twitter
> 
> This is the idea/prompt:
> 
> It's getting late, Little Moon. Finish the song. It's not that late.

Little Moon is what his mother used to call him.

Music paused for a moment to gaze at the stars. She liked to tell him that one day he would travel the stars. Sometimes she would say he would become one with the stars.

Peter never believed her. But he never said his disbelief out loud, especially when she would run her hands through his hair, telling him stories of what he would do when traveling through the stars.

He learned to cherish those moments when Meredith started to get sick. And she never got better.

After running away all he had left of his mom was the mixtape, her voice and the nickname she gave him. 

He doesn't think he'll ever forgive himself for running away from her.

The first time Peter hears his mother's voice is when he's in near agony of holding the Power Stone. Forget near agony, he's in full agony.

But her voice, calling him that nickname-

It's getting late, Little Moon. Finish the song. It's not that late.

The words give Peter enough strength to hold on until his new friends stand with him and share the weight of the stone.

He thinks of his mother after getting back to his ship, exhausted to the bone. Peter puts on his mixtape and just lets the music wash over him, thanking his mother for giving him this and the strength to hold on.

 

The second time Peter hears his mother, echoing off the corners of his mind, is when he's fighting Ego. Her words cut through the betrayal he feels from learning that his own father, his mother's love, killed her. 

Peter feels like his strings have been cut, the planet dropped from under him. But it hasn't and his anxiety and pain skyrocket as he takes in the disgusting news and realizes that his friends will be next if he doesn't stop Ego (its Ego, never Father, never again after what he did to mom). 

It's getting late, Little Moon. Finish the song. It's not that late.  
Peter takes in a deep breath, ribs aching heart aching, and lets himself become one with the stars.

 

The third time happens right before he loses 5 years of his life. 

Gamora's dead. She's dead and her killer (her father, a voice whispers in his mind) is right in front of him and Peter is expected to just let him live? Fat fucking chance.

He realizes his error when his people start to be turn to dust. 

It's getting late, Little Moon. Finish the song. It's not that late.  
Peter wonders why his mother is trying to give him strength when he feels himself dust. It's different than when he uses his celestial powers, this time he's forced to dematerialize, broken down atom to atom. He tries to follow his mother's advice but doesnt think he is able to until he wakes up on a dead planet.

 

The last time Peter hears his mother call him her Little Moon is when he thinks of never telling Thor he loves him.

He never thought he would fall for Thor. Gamora was still on his mind, restlessly searching for her(even if it wasn't his Gamora, the one he knew loved him). But over time, with each new adventure he and the Guardians went through with Thor, the more he started to like the god. 

His laugh for one thing was amazing to hear, spilling out from him in great waves, making the room feel brighter than before. The way he fought was incredible, the Lightning blazing around him and Stormbreaker, Mjolnir too if the threat was dangerous enough. The hugs he would give out to Peter after the fights might have been another reason why he fell. 

But one day, him and Thor were looking out to the stars, him on his bed layed out, and Thor standing near the glass. The silence was comfortable and Peter let his eyes wander over Thor.

Thor was relaxed, lightly leaning his weight against the glass. He always worried that his extra weight would break the glass, and Peter made sure to reassure him that he would never be able to do that. A stray bit of lightning would occasionally cross and fly over his arms and hair, jumping from one point to another. His hand traced the stars through the glass and he hummed as he drew.

A rush of affection slammed into Peter, making him knock his head back down to his pillow. He wondered if he would ever confess his feelings. If Thor would ever accept and return his love. Peter dismisses his thoughts outright. 

Thor loving him back will never happen. Right?

It's getting late, Little Moon. Finish the song. It's not that late.  
Her voice gives him the strength to push aside his anxiety and walk towards Thor. He gets up, the creaking of the bed making Thor look up. He hums in question and Peter absentmindedly copies him.  
The sound makes Thor smile and turn towards him. Stars, Thor smiling at him makes him feel so anxious, so flustered like he can't even function in his presence. 

Peter, with his anxiety on high and his mother's voice in his ears, tells Thor he loves him and kisses him.

Thor just smiles, Lightning in his eyes from his excitement, and kisses him back.

Later, after they made their way to Peter's bed, he dozes off to Thor hugging him from behind. The last thing he hears is Thor telling Peter he loves him.

"Little Moon, oh how I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> @70squill helped me out with this idea


End file.
